piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones (ScoziaUnscripted with The Pirates of The Caribbean Cast - YouTube The director (Gore Verbinski) asked me to do Dutch, and I don't do Dutch. So I decided on Scottish." - Bill Nighy, XVI/XVII secolo - ?) è l'antagonista principale della saga Pirati dei Caraibi. Era un demone marino noto come il "Signore dei Sette Mari" e custode dello 'Scrigno di Davy Jones, un eufemismo per "il fondo del mare", luogo in cui riposano i morti annegati. Jones inoltre era capitano della nave fantasma l' Olandese Volante Secondo una leggenda, Davy Jones era un gran marinaio che si innamorò della ninfa Calypso. I due si amavano a tal punto che la ninfa offrì a Jones l'opportunità di diventare immortale, tuttavia, dal momento che l'immortalità aveva un prezzo, Jones, al comando dellOlandese Volante, una nave fantasma, avrebbe dovuto traghettare le anime di coloro che morivano in mare dal mondo dei morti a quello dei vivi e sarebbe potuto tornare a terra solamente per un giorno ogni 10 anni. Innamorato della ninfa, Jones accettò, ma quando tornò finalmente a terra non trovò nessuno ad attenderlo. Jones, addolorato e tradito, meditò vendetta contro Calypso. Egli persuase il primo Consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca ad imprigionare la ninfa nel corpo di una donna mortale per poter ottenere il dominio del mare. Pur avendo ottenuto la sua vendetta, Jones non smise mai di amarla ed per il dolore si cavò il cuore dal petto e lo rinchiuse in un forziere che nascose al resto del mondo. Ora malvagio e crudele, incapace di provare sentimenti positivi, Jones fu costretto a ritornare a bordo dell'Olandese Volante'' ma abbandonò il suo dovere di traghettare le anime, arruolando invece nel proprio equipaggio i vivi che sopravvivevano ai naufragio illudendoli con un'ultima possibilità di redenzione. Questa trasgressione al suo dovere trasformò Jones e la sua ciurma in mostri e l'Olandese Volante divenne una nave fantasma maledetta. Davy Jones, ottenne inoltre il comando del Kraken, un calamaro gigante, i cui attacchi alle navi recavano al capitano dell'Olandese un maggiore numero di anime vive da arruolare. Nel 1716, Davy Jones strinse un patto con Jack Sparrow restituendogli la sua amata nave, la ''Wicked Wench'', che poi avrebbe richiamato Perla Nera, per 13 anni in cambio di 100 anni di schiavitù a bordo dell'Olandese. Nel 1729, 13 anni dopo, Jones marchiò Jack Sparrow con la macchia nera per ricordargli che il debito doveva essere saldato. Alcuni giorni dopo, Capitan Sparrow, sebbene avesse tentato di scappare e sfidare Jones, fu imprigionato assieme alla Perla Nera nello Scrigno di Davy Jones dal Kraken. Nel frattempo, Lord Cutler Beckett della Compagnia britannica delle Indie Orientali venne in possesso del cuore ancora pulsante di Davy Jones, costringendo così il demone a lavorare per lui comandando l'armata della Compagnia nella sua guerra contro la pirateria. Durante il quarto concilio della Fratellanza Piratesca che si era riunita per decidere il da farsi con Beckett, Davy Jones si riconciliò con Calypso, pur tenendole nascosto il fatto che era stato lui a istigare la Fratellanza a imprigionarla. Poco prima dello scontro finale tra l'armata della Compagnia e la piccola flotta pirata della Fratellanza Piratesca, Calypso venne liberata da quest'ultima, e le venne rivelato il tradimento di Jones. Durante la battaglia del maelstrom, il cuore di Jones venne pugnalato da William Turner Jr. con l'aiuto di Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones morì ritrovando finalmente la pace per riapparire due decenni più tardi in circostanze sconosciute. È stato interpretato in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e in Ai Confini del Mondo da Bill Nighy. Compare anche in un breve cameo in La Vendetta di Salazar. Biografia 'Primi anni' In origine Davy Jones era un pirata mortale, ma il suo passato rimane avvolto nel mistero''The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company. In circostanze sconosciute Jones incontrò Calypso, una donna di straordinaria bellezza, di cui si innamorò perdutamente. La donna rivelò a Davy Jones di essere una ninfa del mare con poteri straordinari. La dea gli offrì l'immortalità, ma, dato che questa aveva un prezzo per i mortali, gliela avrebbe concessa se avrebbe traghettato le anime di coloro che morivano in mare nell'aldilà. Jones, pur di diventare immortale e pur di ricevere l'amore dalla dea, accettò. Per svolgere questo compito, Calypso consegnò a Jones l'Olandese Volante, la nave immortale. Jones eseguì il suo dovere per 10 anni, aspettando l'unico giorno in cui sarebbe potuto scendere a terra per poter vedere il suo amore. 'Tradimento' Tuttavia, quando Jones tornò nel mondo dei vivi lui non trovò il suo amore Calypso ad aspettarlo. Jones si sentì tradito per questo e non poteva comunque sfuggire al suo dovere di trasportare le anime. Usando il ''Diario dei mari antichi, un libro appartenuto a Calypso contenente informazioni sulla mitologia ed il folclore marinaresco, Davy Jones evocò ed ottenne il controllo sul Kraken, il calamaro gigante. Grazie alla furia del calamaro, Jones ottenne la fiducia dei nove pirati più importanti della sua epoca che formarono così un'organizzazione che sarebbe poi divenuta nota come "Fratellanza Piratesca"Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken. Jones si alleò con i pirati e rivelò loro come confinare Calypso in forma umana così da permettere all'uomo di avere il dominio sul mare. La Fratellanza imprigionò Calypso nella sua forma umana, che sarebbe poi divenuta una sacerdotessa voodoo dei Caraibi nota come Tia Dalma. Sentendosi in colpa per aver fatto ciò al suo amore ma al contempo pieno di odio e di dolore per essere stato ingannato, Davy Jones, per non provare più sentimenti, si cavò il cuore dal petto e lo chiuse in un forziere. Jones tenne la chiave ben stretta a sé mentre seppellì il forziere sull'Isla Cruces, un luogo temuto da molti poiché invaso dalla peste, in modo da tenerlo al sicuro da chi avesse osato usarlo per minacciarlo. Signore dei mari Da allora Davy Jones prese il controllo del mare al posto di Calypso e non svolse più il suo compito di trasportare le anime di coloro che muoiono in mare. Come risultato di ciò, Jones diventò un essere mostruoso, unendosi a diversi tipi di flora e fauna marine. Usando il Kraken, Jones attaccava e distruggeva navi nel mondo, reclutando i sopravvissuti nella sua ciurma. Coloro che si rifiutavano di entrare nella ciurma di Jones venivano uccisi e costretti a vivere un'eternità in un luogo di punizione: lo Scrigno di Davy Jones. Invece coloro che entravano nella sua ciurma subivano lentamente una trasformazione che li portava a unire il loro corpo a vari tipi di flora e fauna marine. Ben presto Davy Jones diventò molto conosciuto e temuto agli occhi dei marinai e dei pirati. La spada di Cortés e l'orologio Vedi: Pirati dei Caraibi - Jack Sparrow Davy Jones mostrò un particolare interesse per la leggendaria spada di Hernán Cortés e costrinse il capitano Torrents a cercarla per poi consegnargliela. Torrents fallì e Jones si confrontò con il giovane Jack Sparrow. Tuttavia alla fine Jack diede la spada a Tia Dalma. Con la spada ormai perduta, Jones mise gli occhi su un altro artefatto e perseguitò Jack Sparrow nella sua ricerca dell'orologio,sperando di usarlo per tornare indietro nel tempo e riunirsi a Calypso. Inoltre Jones governò le sirene e il loro regno sull'Isla Sirena, che si trovava nel suo Scrigno. Pirati ribelli Pochi anni dopo Jones fu evocato da alcuni Pirati Nobili alla Baia dei Relitti a bordo del ''Troubaour'', la nave del capitano Edward Teague, il padre di Jack Sparrow e custode del Codice dei pirati. Jones fu evocato dalla Fratellanza per identificare Boris "Borya" Palachnik, il Pirata Nobile del Mar Caspio, come il capo di una banda di pirati ribelli che agivano violando il Codice. Jones identificò Boris come il capo dei pirati traditori e rivelò che c'erano sette capitani sotto il suo comando. Il debito di Jack Sparrow ''' Nel 1716, anni dopo, Davy Jones comparve a Jack Sparrow che, stordito, si trovava in uno stato catatonico a bordo della sua nave, la Wicked Wench, che stava affondando. Sparrow chiese a Jones di restituirgli la nave facendola riemergere dagli abissi, dopo che era stata bruciata e affondata per ordine di Cutler Beckett. I due strinsero un patto: Jack avrebbe ottenuto indietro la Wench per 13 e al termine di questi, gli avrebbe consegnato la sua anima per prestare servizio a Davy Jones sull'Olandese Volante per 100 anni. Jones, allora fece riaffiorare la nave dai fondali marini dell'oceano e la restituì a Jack''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 18: "Exodus". '''Sputafuoco Bill Turner' Due anni dopo il debito con Sparrow, Davy Jones, continuando a reclutare le anime dei viventi, trovò un uomo ancora vivo legato ad un cannone adagiato sui fondali marini: William "Sputafuoco Bill" Turner. Costui era un membro della ciurma proprio di Jack Sparrow che, in seguito ad un ammutinamento contro di questo, si era opposto ed era stato legato a un cannone e gettato nell'oceano da Hector Barbossa, dal momento che, come tutta la ciurma, era stato colpito da una maledizione che gli impediva di morire. Incapace di muoversi poiché legato al cannone e incapace di morire a causa della maledizione, Sputafuoco, pur di scampare a quell'orribile pena, accettò la proposta di Jones di unirsi alla sua ciurma ed entrò così a far parte dell'equipaggio dell'Olandese. Caccia a Jack Sparrow (1729) La macchia nera Nel 1729, ormai i tredici anni sono passati e Davy Jones manda Sputafuoco Bill Turner, un vecchio conoscente di Sparrow, ad avvertire quest'ultimo che è arrivato il tempo di pagare il suo debito. Sputafuoco si materializza a bordo della Perla Nera (ex Wicked Wench) e imprime sulla mano di Sparrow la macchia nera, un monito di morte. Inoltre, Jones ordina al Kraken, un calamaro gigante, di dare la caccia a Sparrow per ucciderlo qualora si rifiuti di consegnarsi a Jones. L'accordo con Jack Sparrow Giorni dopo, Jones si reca presso il relitto di una nave, distrutta dal Kraken per motivi sconosciuti, per assoldare nuove anime vive nel suo equipaggio. Qui, tra i sopravvissuti, Jones nota un uomo che non era né morto ne moribondo, deducendo che non fosse un membro della ciurma sventurata. Alla domanda del motivo della sua presenza lì, l'uomo rivela di essere stato mandato da Jack Sparrow per saldare il suo debito. Jones allora realizza che Sparrow ha mandato quell'uomo come anima da pagare al suo posto, cercando di fregarlo. Jones allora, scorge la Perla Nera lì vicino e ci si teletrasporta. a bordo della Perla Nera. ]] A bordo gli uomini di Jones prendono in ostaggio i membri della ciurma della Perla Nera parla mentre Jones con Jack di persona. Jones sollecita Sparrow a consegnarsi a lui in quanto i 13 anni sono ormai scaduti. Jack gli dice che gli ha dato un anima al posto della sua ma Jones gli dice che le anime non sono tutte uguali. Poi Jones da a Sparrow un'ultima possibilità: Jack dovrà portargli 100 anime entro tre giorni (poiché 100 erano stati gli schiavi africani che 13 anni prima Sparrow aveva liberato causando la sua cattura e l'affondamento della Wicked Wench). Allora Jack prova a convincere Davy Jones che Will Turner vale più di un'anima sola ma Jones ribatte dicendo che prenderà l'anima di Will come anticipo e che gli mancano ancora 99 anime. Stipulato il patto, Jones e i suoi tornano a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Will Turner Quella notte mentre Davy Jones suona il suo organo sente uno strano rumore provenire dal ponte dell'Olandese Volante. Qui scopre che Will ha fatto cadere un cannone e ordina al nostromo, Jimmy Legs, di dargli cinque frustate di punizione. Allora interviene Sputafuoco Bill Turner che è pronto a reclamare la punizione di Will poiché questo è suo figlio. Perciò Jones ordina a Sputafuoco di dare le cinque frustate a Will o altrimenti lo farà il nostromo. Sputafuoco non ha allora altra scelta che accettare perché il nostromo ha il vanto di staccare la carne dalle ossa ad ogni frustata. Quindi Sputafuoco da le cinque frustate a Will. Il giorno seguente, Will sfida Davy Jones in una gara di dadi bugiardi. Se Will vincerà allora Jones gli dovrà dare la chiave del suo forziere che rivela essere nella barba di tentacoli di Jones; in caso contrario Will darà la sua anima a Jones.Tuttavia quando Will è sul punto di perdere interviene Sputafuoco che perde al posto del figlio e venendo costretto a servire Jones per l'eternità. Poi Will grazie all'aiuto del padre ruba a Jones la chiave del suo forziere mentre lui dorme. Dopo, ciò, Turner scappa dall'Olandese a bordo dell'unica scialuppa a bordo e viene ripescato poche ore dopo dall'''Edinburgh Trader'', un mercantile di passaggio. per distruggere la Edinburgh Trader.|left]] Il giorno dopo Davy Jones trova l'''Edinburgh Trader'', e fa evocare il Kraken affinché distrugga l'Edinburgh Trader. Il Kraken attacca il mercantile e lo distrugge ma Will riesce a salvarsi e a nascondersi nella prua dell'Olandese Volante mentre Jones fa uccidere i sopravvissuti all'attacco del Kraken. Poi Jones ordina ai suoi uomini di fare rotta verso l'Isla Cruces, il luogo dove è sepolto il forziere fantasma, avendo capito che era stato jack Sparrow a mandare Turner a rubare la chiave per impossessarsi del forziere. Cattura del forziere fantasma In pochi minuti, grazie ai suoi poteri e alla sua velocità sovrannaturale, l'Olandese Volante giunge al largo di Isla Cruces. Qui Jones, essendo impossibilitato a scendere a terra per altri 10 anni, ordina al suo primo ufficiale, Maccus, di guidare un gruppo a terra per prendere il forziere prima di Sparrow. Dopo circa un'ora, il gruppo ritorna con il forziere. Allora Jones decide di trovare Jack Sparrow per reclamare il debito personalmente. L'Olandese Volante riemerge dalle acque affiancando la Perla Nera. Sparrow si confronta con Jones sbeffeggiandolo e ostentando di avere un certo vaso di terra con dentro qualcosa di particolare (il cuore di Jones). Jones, stanco dei giochi di Sparrow, ordina ai suoi cannonieri di aprire il fuoco per affondare la Perla Nera e liberarsi della faccenda una volta per tutte. La Perla ''vira tutta a tribordo per scappare e l'Olandese '' si lancia all'inseguimento. La nave di Sparrow, grazie alla sua singolare velocità e l vento favorevole, riesce a distanziare l'Olandese. Jones, anche se avrebbe potuto facilmente raggiungere la Perla usando i poteri sovrannaturali, decide di sbrigarsela più facilmente evocando il Kraken e ordinandogli di distruggere Sparrow. Jones osserva da lontano con il suo cannocchiale la battaglia tra la Perla Nera e il calamaro, al termine della quale il Kraken trascina Jack Sparrow e la Perla Nera nei profondi abissi dello Scrigno di Davy Jones. Dopo l'affondamento della Perla, in Jones sorge il sospetto: vuole aprire il forziere per essere sicuro della presenza del cuore. Con orrore, egli apre il forziere che si rivela essere vuoto. Furioso, Jones pensa che sia stato Sparrow a fare ciò, e per questo emette un urlo: "Dannato Jack Sparrow!" infondendo paura persino alla sua ciurma. L'arrivo a Port Royal In seguito, Davy Jones sente una sorta di richiamo da parte del suo cuore e salpa con l'Olandese Volante per Port Royal, in Giamaica. Una volta raggiunta Port Royal Jones incontra l'uomo che ha il suo cuore: Lord Cutler Beckett , governatore della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Il cuore era infatti sì stato rubato da Sparrow, ma poi qualcun altro lo aveva sottratto di nascosto a Jack: James Norrington, che lo aveva poi consegnato a Beckett. Jones è quindi costretto a servire Beckett. Al servizio di Lord Cutler Beckett (1729) Sterminare i pirati . ]] Lord Beckett usa Davy Jones per distruggere navi di pirati in tutto il Mar dei Caraibi. Tuttavia Beckett ha anche costretto Davy Jones a uccidere il Kraken al quale Davy Jones ha ordinato di uccidersi soffocato su una spiaggia. Jones non accetta di servire Beckett con leggerezza. Durante i suoi attacchi alle navi pirata Jones sfoga la sua ira non lasciando nemmeno un sopravvissuto. Ciò non piace a Beckett in quanto lui ha bisogno di prigionieri da interrogare. A Jones non interessano le richieste e le condizioni imposte da Beckett che, in risposta, fa portare il forziere con il cuore di Jones a bordo dell'Olandese Volante ''assieme a un plotone di soldati con l'incarico di distruggere il cuore qualora Jones non rispetti alla lettera gli ordini. A capo del plotone viene posto James Norrington, ora ammiraglio. Settimane dopo, a Jones viene ordinato di catturare una nave pirata cinese, l'Empress. ''Jones raggiunge facilmente la nave e dopo molte cannonate, la ciurma dell'Olandese e i soldati della Compagnia abbordano la giunca. Jones fa poi prigioniero l'equipaggio della nave e scopre checapitano è una giovane ragazza, Elizabeth Swann. L'ammiraglio James Norrington riconosce Elizabeth e si propone di farla stare nei suoi alloggi, ma lei preferisce farsi rinchiudere in cella con il suo equipaggio essendo ora James dalla parte di Beckett. Norrington ordina poi che la ''Empress sia trainata dall'Olandese ''che traccia una nuova rotta per ricongiungersi all'armata di Beckett. Durante la notte James Norrington ritorna sui suoi passi e libera Elizabeth e la sua ciurma e proprio per questo viene ucciso da Sputafuoco Bill Turner , ormai privo di senno poiché consumato dall'Olandese''. Sopraggiunge Davy Jones che propone a Norrington morente di entrare nella sua ciurma ma lui lo trafigge con la sua spada. Jones si toglie la spada dal petto e ammirato dal suo fascino, decide di tenerla per sé. Con la morte dell'ammiraglio, Jones pensa di essere libero dalla volontà di Beckett e ordina ai suoi uomini di uccidere i soldati della Compagnia che stanno sulla sua nave.Tuttavia Jones scopre poi che ora l'Olandese è sotto il controllo di Mercer che ha la chiave del forziere che viene difeso da alcuni soldati. Il ritorno di Calypso , Davy Jones e Cutler Beckett a bordo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]].|left]] In seguito l'Olandese Volante raggiunge la nave di Cutler Beckett, l'HMS'' Endeavour''. Nuove truppe di soldati sostituiscono quelle uccise da Jones sull'Olandese Volante. Jones viene convocato a bordo. Quando Jones va nella cabina di Beckett rimane stupito nel vedere che con Beckett c'è anche Will Turner. Will rivela a Jones che Jack è fuggito con il suo equipaggio e con la Perla Nera dallo Scrigno di Davy Jones. Jones si rende conto che Beckett non era allo scuro di ciò. Beckett e Will dicono a Jones che la ninfa del mare Calypso è sulla Perla Nera e che la Fratellanza dei Pirati nobili ha intenzione di liberarla. Jones dice che bisogna evitare ciò e confessa che era stato lui a rivelare ai pirati nobili come confinare Calypso in un corpo umano. Will promette a Beckett di condurlo nel luogo dove i Pirati Nobili si incontrano a patto che in cambio ottenga la liberazione sua, di Elizabeth e di suo padre. nella sua forma umana e Davy Jones si rincontrano nelle celle della Perla Nera.]] In seguito Jones arriva alla Baia dei Relitti e va nella Perla Nera dove incontra Tia Dalma (che in realtà è Calypso). Jones esprime il suo odio per il tradimento di Calypso e lei sostiene di amarlo ancora ma che quella è la sua natura. Lo stato d'animo di Jones si ammorbidisce lentamente e poi lui chiede a Calypso cosa vuole fare con i Pirati Nobili ricevendo come risposta che lei gli farà patire molte sofferenze. Jones decide di offrire il suo cuore e il suo amore a lei di nuovo e accetta di unirsi a lei una volta libera. Parley Il giorno dopo, i pirati chiedono il parley per parlamentare con gli avversari. Davy Jones, Will Turner e Cutler Beckett incontrano Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, ora re dei pirati e Hector Barbossa su un banco di sabbia al centro delle due flotte. Drante il parley, Jones ricorda a Capitan Sparrow che lui non ha ancora pagato il suo debito con lui in quanto è fuggito dallo Scrigno. Elizabeth propone di scambiare Jack con Will e Barbossa si impossessa del pezzo da otto di Sparrow, necessario a liberare Calypso. Beckett accetta e Jack viene consegnato a Jones che lo rinchiude nelle prigioni della sua nave. La battaglia è inevitabile in quanto i pirati non vogliono arrendersi. La battaglia del maelstrom di Calypso Nel frattempo Beckett ordina a Jones di attaccare la Perla Nera. ''In quel momento si scatena una tempesta e Jones realizza che Calypso è stata liberata. La ''Perla Nera avanza in un gigantesco maelstrom creato da Calypso Nonostante le proteste di Mercer Jones guida l'Olandese Volante nel maelstrom mentre la Perla Nera rimane sui bordi del gorgo. Jones ordina di fare fuoco coi cannoni e poi una palla di cannone colpisce il ponte dell'olandese.Molti soldati muoiono o rimangono feriti e Jones ne approfitta e uccide Mercer e così riottiene la chiave del suo forziere e la sua libertà. Nel frattempo Jack Sparrow si libera dalla cella dove era stato rinchiuso e si appropria del forziere di Jones. e Davy Jones duellano per il forziere fantasma.|left]] Durante la battaglia, Davy Jones incontra Jack Sparrow mentre sta fuggendo con il forziere in mano. Mentre la ciurma di Jones appare, lui schernisce Jack sulla sua ironica situazione. Jones allora tenta di appropriarsi del forziere ma Sparrow afferra una cima e scappa salendo su uno degli alberi della nave. Jones vi si teletrasporta e ingaggia un duello contro Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, dopo aver sottratto a Jones la chiave, riesce ad avere la meglio su di lui, disarmandolo. Tuttavia Jones, quando Sparrow sta per decapitarlo, afferra con la chela la spada del pirata e la spezza. Disarmato Sparrow, Jones si appropinqua a farlo precipitare nel gorgo, tuttavia Jack cade dall'albero avendo ancora il forziere e perciò Jones lo afferra ma Sparrow si aggrappa al forziere. Jones riesce a far cadere Jack Sparrow che però riesce ad aggrapparsi ad una cima e a far cadere il forziere a Davy Jones. Il forziere cade sul ponte della nave. Dopo essere ritornato sul ponte dell'Olandese, Jones, volendo recuperare e mettere al sicuro il forziere, viene ostacolato da Jack Sparrow. I due si scontrano nuovamente, ma Jones riesce velocemente a stordire il pirata disarmato. Contemporaneamente, Elizabeth Swann, salita a bordo dell'Olandese, combatte con Jones, ma in breve quest'ultimo ha la meglio sulla ragazza, mettendola fuori combattimento.'' '' La morte Dopo aver ingaggiato uno scontro con William Turner, Jones riesce a neutralizzare anche lui e infine affonda la sua spada nel corpo di Will, volendo addolorare Elizabeth, essendosi accorto che Will ed Elizabeth si amavano, e in risposta a Sparrow che lo stava minacciando di pugnalare il suo cuore. Subito dopo, Sputafuoco Bill Turner vedendo suo figlio colpito a morte, riacquista la ragione e assale Jones. Lo scontro dura poco e Bill viene facilmente sconfitto. Tuttavia quando Jones si accinge a uccidere Sputafuoco Will, con l'aiuto di Jack che gli sorregge la mano, pugnala il cuore di Jones con la spada spezzata di Jack .Infatti Jack ha fatto ciò per risparmiare Will dalla morte. Jones sente allora un terribile dolore e, dopo essersi voltato, vede che Will Turner, morente, ha pugnalato il suo cuore con l'aiuto di Jack Sparrow. Il corpo di Davy Jones precipita nel maelstrom. Ritorno dalla morte In seguito alla sua morte, l'Olandese Volante ottenne un nuovo capitano, William Turner Jr., colui che aveva pugnalato il cuore di Jones, prendendo il suo posto. Nel 1751, circa due decenni dopo la battaglia del maelstrom, il giovane Henry Turner, con l'aiuto di Jack Sparrow, Carina Smyth ed Hector Barbossa, distrugge il tridente di Poseidone, annullando così tutte le maledizioni del mare e tra queste anche quella dell'Olandese Volante, liberando così Will dalla schiavitù della nave maledetta. Durante una notte tempestosa, Davy Jones cammina sulla terraferma nella casa di Will Turner e di Elizabeth Swann mentre questi dormono. Jones si introduce lentamente nella camera da letto dei Turner e si accinge ad assalire la coppia con la sua chela. Improvvisamente un lampo sveglia Will che vede solo la stanza vuota realizzando che probabilmente si è trattato di un sogno, tornando così a dormire, non notando però delle conchiglie e acqua di mare sul pavimento... Personalità e descrizione Personalità e carattere Non a caso Davy Jones era noto a tutti come il Diavolo del mare: egli era malvagio, sadico, crudele, non curante di altre persone, nemmeno della sua stessa ciurma. Probabilmente a causa del tradimento della sua amata Calypso, Jones era estremamente convinto della crudeltà e infelicità della vita. Esplicativa di questa visione è infatti la sua frase: "La vita è crudele. Oltre la vita dovrebbe essere differente?" . Sepolto nella malvagità, ira e amarezza della sua persona, in Jones sopravvisse sempre un certo sentimento di amore e bontà. Anche dopo essere stato da lei tradito, Jones amava ancora Calypso, e il suo nome fu infatti l'ultima parola che pronunciò prima di morire. Davy Jones parlava con un forte accento scozzese accentuato da vari tic vocali e facciali, cosa che lo rendeva ancora più inquietante. Aspetto fisico Come il resto della sua ciurma, Davy Jones, con il tempo passato a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, aveva assunto l'aspetto mostruoso con le caratteristiche della fauna e flora marina, a tal punto da sembrare di aver perso la sua umanità. Quando era ancora un essere umano, egli vestiva in maniera molto formale con una giacca rossa con rifiniture dorate e un gilet arancione. La sua faccia era ruvida e aveva una folta barba grigia raccolta in più cioccheLa forma umana di Jones, non chiaramente visibile in Ai Confini del Mondo, è stata riprodotta in una action figure del personaggio. . Dopo la maledizione, il suo capo fu rimpiazzato da qualcosa che assomigliava ad un polipo. La sua barba divenne infatti una barba di 46 tentacoliIndustrial Light & Magic - The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Discover: Digital Modeling ed era qui che Jones custodiva in segreto la chiave del forziere fantasma. Le sue narici si chiusero, sparendo assieme all'intero setto nasale. Davy Jones poteva infatti respirare tramite una cavità posta sul lato sinistro del volto. La sua pelle, se tale la si poteva ancora definire, divenne di colore giallognolo/verdastro ed era costantemente viscida e bagnata. Dalla nuca di Jones fuoriusciva una grossa protuberanza di colore verdastro, simile alla testa delle piovre. Forse gli unici tratti umani di Davy Jones rimasti umani erano gli occhi: egli aveva due normali occhi azzurri chiari infossati in due occhiaie rosse che quindi ne oscuravano la lucentezza. La mano sinistra era un'enorme chela, impiegata spesso per strangolare le vittime; nella destra invece al posto dell'indice aveva un grosso tentacolo con cui era in grado di cancellare la maledizione della macchia nera. I vestiti do Jones erano laceri e ricoperti totalmente di incrostazioni marine. La gamba destra di Davy Jones, simile alla zampa di un granchio, ricordava un arto di legno e gli conferiva un'andatura zoppicante e pesante. Davy Jones indossava sempre un grande cappello tricorno la cui sagoma ricordava vagamente le corna del diavolo, probabilmente come riferimento al suo soprannome "Diavolo del mare". Poiché i suoi vestiti erano quasi sempre bagnati, essi apparivano molto più scuri di quanto fossero in realtà e sembravano avere un colore grigio-scuro o verde scuro. Dietro le quinte e curiosità *Davy Jones è stato interpretato dall'attore Bill Nighy in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e in Ai Confini del Mondo. In italiano è stato doppiato da Gianni Giuliano. *Prima di Bill Nighy i produttori avevano pensato a Richard E.Grant, Iain Glen, Jim Broadbent, Christopher Walken e a Ian McShane (che poi avrebbe interpretato Barbanera in Oltre i Confini del Mare). *Inizialmente Gore Verbinski intendeva rendere Jones olandese ma siccome Bill Nighy non riusciva a parlare con un accento olandese loro decisero che Jones sarebbe stato scozzese. *Così come il resto della ciurma, con la sola eccezione di Sputafuoco Bill Turner, Davy Jones è stato creato usando la tecnica della motion capture, in cui le movenze dell'attore Bill Nighy sono state convertite in immagini digitali. *In origine, Davy Jones, come si dice in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, ''doveva avere degli occhi neri senza anima come quelli di uno squalo (org. ''black eyes as soulless as a shark's). *Nella realtà, la leggenda dello Scrigno di Davy Jones, quello dell'Olandese Volante e quello del Kraken sono tre miti marinareschi tra loro indipendenti. *L'origine effettiva del mito di Davy Jones è ignota. Le teorie più comuni sono le seguenti: **Una prima versione dice che questo era il nome del gestore di pub inglese citato nella canzone Jones's Ale is Newe (1594) che imprigionava i marinai ubriachi e poi li vendeva alle navi di passaggio. **Un corsaro di nome David Jones era attivo nell'Oceano Indiano tra il 1634 e il 1637 come navigatore e più tardi capitano di una nave britannica. **Correlato potrebbe essere anche Duffer Jones, un leggendario marinaio miope che spesso si trovava a cadere fuori bordo. **"Davy" potrebbe essere anche, secondo alcuni, una deformazione di devil (il Diavolo). Ancora, potrebbe esistere un legame fra "Jones" e il nome Giona, divenuto l'"angelo malvagio" dei marinai dopo la sua permanenza nel ventre della balena. **Secondo alcuni, Davy Jones è solo uno dei tanti nomi di Satana. *Davy Jones e lo Scrigno vengono citati sin dal primo film, La Maledizione della Prima Luna. Dopo la distruzione dell'Interceptor, quando William Turner Jr. minaccia Hector Barbossa e la sua ciurma maledetta di spararsi, egli dice: "Parola mia fate quel che vi dico o premerò il grilletto e finirò nello Scrigno di Davy Jones". In italiano, invece, la battuta è stata resa con'' "Fate come vi dico o dovrete prendermi in fondo al mare!".'' Alcune scene dopo, raccontando la storia di Sputafuoco Bill Turner, Pintel dice'': "L'ultima volta che abbiamo visto Sputafuoco Bill stava affondando nelle tenebre dello Scrigno di Davy Jones.",'' mentre in italiano la battuta è stata resa con: "L'ultima volta che abbiamo visto Sputafuoco Bill stava affondando nelle tenebre delle profondità marine". ''In italiano le battute sono state cambiate probabilmente perché la figura di Davy Jones è assente nella cultura italiana e gli spettatori non avrebbero capito il senso della frase. *Nella prime bozza della sceneggiatura di ''Ai Confini del Mondo, Jones sembra avere una certa simpatia per l'ammiraglio James Norrington in quanto a nessuno dei due piace lavorare per Beckett; ciò potrebbe spiegare il motivo per cui Jones offre un posto nella sua ciurma a Norrington quando questi è in fin di vita. *Jones sembra essere collegato in qualche modo ai serpenti. I serpenti sono disegnati sul manicotto della sua giacca. Lo scheletro di un serpente di mare è scolpito sulla poppa dell'Olandese Volante. *Un costume di Davy Jones per bambini e adulti è stato realizzato nel 2007 per Halloween. *È stata realizzata un'action figure di Davy Jones nella sua forma umana. *Davy Jones condivide diverse caratteristiche con il pirata non-morto LeChuck della serie Monkey Island. Apparizioni *''Jack Sparrow - Città d'oro;'' *''Jack Sparrow - L'orologio;'' *''Jack Sparrow - Danza delle ore;'' *''The Price of Freedom; *Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna'' (menzionato per la prima volta) *''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (prima apparizione); *Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo; *Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar. '''Fumetti' * Il viaggio di Will Turner! * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (romanzo grafico) * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * ''Pirati dei Caraibi: La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' (videogioco 2006); * [[Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco)|''Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco)]]; * ''LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco; * Disney Infinity; * Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War (in flashback) * Kingdom Hearts III. Altro * Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione); Collegamenti esterni * Davy Jones (Pirati dei Caraibi) su Wikipedia * Davy Jones (leggenda) su Wikipedia Note e fonti en:Davy Jones es:Davy Jones de:Davy Jones ru:Дэйви Джонс pl:Davy Jones ja:デイヴィ・ジョーンズ Categoria:Personaggi di Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Folclore Categoria:Ciurma dell'Olandese Volante